Cousin?
by superhero0008
Summary: Yankumi's cousin meets her students. RyuuXOCXHayato. Reviews? Reviews!


Yankumi's cousin is a demure, lucky bitch. Haha. Just a thought that evolved into a fic. Don't sue me, I don't own them.

* * *

I raised my hand just high enough to land on his shoulder. When he felt it, he stopped kissing me.

"What is it?" he asked, his seductively dark eyes pleading with lust.

"We – we can't do this," I said, panting.

"What do you mean?" the other one asked, not taking his hands off of my hips.

"I have to tell you guys something."

* * *

Fine, it was my whole fault I got into this mess. The whole plan was to go to Kumi-ne-chan to ask a favor of her, and then go back home. Meeting her students wasn't part of it.

"Hey, miss, are you lost or something?" a tall guy with orange-ish hair approached, looking rather like a maniac with the way he was checking me out from head to toe.

"No, I'm not lost," I answered, trying to sound indifferent.

"So why are you standing there, looking around?" a shorter, blonde guy asked.

I was standing outside Kurogin Academy, waiting for a solution to my problem. Kumi-ne-chan was the only one I could go to about it. I heard she was teaching here, but I couldn't enter. I tried to wait, but no Yamaguchi Kumiko came.

"I – I'm looking for someone."

"Here at Kurogin?" the other one asked, leaning closer.

"Enough of that," said one of the two guys who didn't come nearer when they saw me. The two of them looked like the bosses of this group. "I'm sorry if they look like trouble. We're good guys, really."

I just stared. Yeah, right.

"We're really sorry for bothering you," the other quiet guy, the smaller and lighter-haired one, said.

"No problem," I managed to answer. At that, I walked away.

"Hey, maybe we can buy you a drink? As apology?" the tall one yelled. Well, at least, that made me laugh.

* * *

"You can tell us while we're at it," he said, burying his face in my neck as his grip on my waist tightened. God this is good. But it can't be.

"You – have to – listen," I said, pushing back the one in front of me.

"We _are_ listening," he said.

"Yeah, you're the, how do they say it, _center of attention_ right now."

Both men pressed their bodies against mine. Somehow, amid the weirdness of the situation, I felt pleasure. Hell, who wouldn't wish to be sandwiched by two unrealistically hot guys?

But that's not the point, dammit!

* * *

"Hey," said the waitress said, staring at me as she served my coffee.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, uncertain about why she spoke.

"I'm sorry," she smiled. "I just have some regular customers here, high school boys, and they were talking about a girl yesterday."

Is she going where I think she is?

"It's just that – well, you look like how they described the girl."

"Oh."

The waitress continued to stare, and she was _blushing._ What the hell?

"Is there something else…?"

At this, she laughed.

"Nothing," she said, turning away. Wow, people here are weird, huh.

I sat back, enjoying the peace and quiet of the cozy place. After a few minutes, I turned to see the waitress still staring at me from behind the counter. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she rushed to my table.

"I'm really sorry," she said, giggling. What is it with this girl? "It's just that – the boys I was telling you about? Tsucchi, Take, Hyuga, Odagiri, and Yabuki?"

I nodded, only vaguely interested.

"They're really, really, really, really – "

"Can we get to the adjective already?" I said with a raised voice, becoming increasingly annoyed with the waitress.

"Handsome – " she said, exhaling with the last syllables.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean, 'that's it'?" she said, sitting down beside me.

Great, we're friends now.

"Those boys, they're from Kurogin Academy – "

I did not show that I was actually paying attention now.

"And I've never heard them talk about a girl like that!"

"What do you mean?"

"They – they like you," she said, her voice dripping with jealousy.

I smiled.

"Well, if that's the case – "

I let my feet rest on the coffee table.

"I suppose we'd better not talk. We're _rivals_ now, right?"

The girl's face flashed surprise, and then confusion, and then she scoffed as she walked back to the counter. I laughed silently. The chime at the door rang, and in came, well guess my luck, the Kurogin boys from yesterday.

As I watched in the corner of my eye, the short, blonde guy, I think the waitress called her Take, nudged the two quiet guys and discreetly pointed in my direction. The two looked at me, and then turned to the rest of their group.

They didn't look like difficult guys to beat in a fight, but I'd rather not make a scene. I gestured at the waitress to give me my bill. I thought she would still be pissed off, but the arrival of her objects of desire apparently was enough to forget what happened earlier.

I waited head down for my bill, but it never came. Instead, two pairs of shoes walked up to my table.

"I think we can get you that apology drink now."

I looked up to see the two leaders of their modest gang staring down at me.

"I don't think so," I said, getting up. "I was just about to leave."

They were blocking my way, and they didn't move.

"You're forgiven already, alright?" I said, almost yelling. These guys are annoying. "You can let the drink go. Miss, my bill?"

The bill was not coming, however. The girl was still behind the counter, head down in a blush. She looked like she could faint.

"What do you really want?" I said, exasperated. Looks like I'm not going anywhere in a while.

* * *

"No, seriously – "

"What could be more important than this?" he said, touching my face gently.

"We – can't – "

My words were cut as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Don't get us wrong," said Hayato, his face still nuzzling my neck. "We like you, you talk clever."

"But – right now – " Ryuu said in between our short kisses. "Is – not really – the time for – talking."

I closed my eyes as he deepened the kiss, all the while Hayato was still kissing and touching me in places. God, do they do this often?

* * *

After that day, we became friends. Sort of. I got to know more about them, their school, their personal lives. The five of them were surprisingly open. I didn't say anything unless I was asked, though. They don't know much about me, and I believe it's better off that way.

"Aki-chan!"

"Stop calling me 'Aki-chan' already!" I said as Kumi-ne-chan ran up to me.

"What's wrong with that? You're still my little sister!" she said, ruffling my hair.

"Ojou! Miss Aki!" Tetsu called across the courtyard. He and Minoru were behind the takoyaki stand they were tending.

"Alright, I'm hungry!"

I jogged to the stand.

"Yankumi!" I stopped in my tracks. Those voices sounded awfully, terribly, wrongly familiar.

"Hey, it's Ojou's students!" Minoru said.

Familiar. Students. Kurogin.

No. Fucking. Way.

I made a run for the nearest covered area and hid out of sight.

"Eh? Miss Aki? Where are you going?"

Damn, Minoru. Why do you have to ask!

"Rest room! I have a stomachache!"

* * *

"I have – bad – news," I said, panting. These guys were tiring me alright.

"Bad news?" Ryuu was the one to react. Hayato continued to nibble on my neck.

* * *

"That woman you met up with at the takoyaki stand," I said cautiously. It was just me, Hayato, and Ryuu in the coffee shop today. The rest of their group had dates they had to go to.

"How do you know about that?" Ryuu asked. Nothing gets past this guy.

"I – I passed by. That day. You guys were eating."

"What about her?"

"She's your teacher?"

"Yeah, why?" Hayato said, leaning in. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"I'm sorry?" I said. His mouth curled into a smirk.

"What about her?" Ryuu repeated.

"Nothing. She looks like a good one," I said simply.

"Ch. Good?"

"She's weird, more like."

I almost spat out my parfait with laughter. If Tetsu and the others heard how these boys described the Ojou. I could only imagine.

Hayato's phone rang, so he stood up and left the table.

"Aki-chan."

Suddenly, Ryuu seemed too much closer to where I'm sitting, his breath puffing slightly at my ear. I couldn't reply, let alone move.

"I've been wanting to ask this for some time," he said, his lips almost touching my ear.

"Ryuu-kun – " I tried to start. I can't just go mute in a situation like this! Me! The next leader of –

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What!" I wheeled around to face the guy, and lo and behold, we were in a lip lock that seemed to last forever.

I can't say I didn't like it, but it wasn't expected either. Somehow, Ryuu never struck me as the type who'd try to get a girl that way.

"Oi, oi."

Hayato was back. And Ryuu wasn't letting go.

"_This_ is a bit unfair," he said, pulling Ryuu away.

I stared. And stared. And stared. And the two of them stared back.

The sound of breaking china brought my attention to the counter. Apparently, the waitress-slash-fangirl saw everything that happened, and was staring, too.

Hayato grabbed my hand and pulled so I'd get up. When I did, he walked towards the door, my hand still in his. I could hear Ryuu's hurried footsteps following us.

* * *

"You – remember that day – at the coffee shop – " I exhaled.

"Mm."

"And at – the – play – playground – "

I couldn't tell if Ryuu was agreeing, or the sound he made was out of enjoyment.

"I – I wasn't – entirely – honest – with – "

"Well then, you should be _punished,_ shouldn't you?" Hayato said sultrily from behind me, as he ran his right hand from my neck, to my breasts, to my stomach, and all the way down to my thighs.

I whined at the miss.

"_That's_ your punishment."

* * *

"What do you mean, you're in trouble?" Kumi-ne-chan asked, slightly raising an eyebrow as she sipped her soda.

"Well, not exactly trouble. Just that… how do you say it? A conflict of interest – "

"WHAT!"

"I haven't even said anything yet."

"Oh, right."

She always had the tendency to react weirdly to things. Maybe that's why her students say she's weird. Gah, her students.

"Since you're declining the inheritance of Oedo, everyone says it's going to be me," I started.

"It's okay if you don't want to, Grandpa will absolutely understand," she replied with a smile.

"No! I mean – no, I want to be the next leader. But – "

"But what?"

"Will you let me finish?"

"Right."

"I have… I have a… gang. Back at home."

Silence.

And then laughter.

"Good one, Aki-chan!"

More laughter.

"So what is it really about?"

"_What is the matter with you?"_

With that, she stopped laughing abruptly.

"So – so you're serious?"

I raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"_Seriously."_

They wouldn't listen. They just kept kissing and licking and touching everywhere. It was quite difficult to keep my mind on something I had to say when they, on the other hand, just minded their own business which was, hey, my body.

If I didn't care about love or friendship or any of those cheesy stuff, I would've just dropped the bomb on them while doing this and just see how they would react. Hopefully, they won't punch me.

* * *

"So, where do you live anyway?" Tsucchi asked. He was seated across on the grass in the playground where they often hung out. Hyuga and Take were chasing each other as usual. Ryuu and Hayato flanked me like feeble body guards. Ryuu was reading something, while his best friend _stared_ at me.

"Eh?" I wasn't prepared for the question. Naturally, I was living with Kumi-ne-chan and Grandpa for the time being, but I'd be dead before I told them that.

"Aki!"

Ohshit.

"Aki! Over here!" Kumi-ne-chan waved from the path above the grass.

"You know Yankumi?" Ryuu asked, shutting his book and looking at me suspiciously. I got up and ran to Kumi-ne-chan before any of them could approach her.

"Oi, you're hanging out with my students?" she asked, naïvely surprised. Oh if you only knew.

"Listen, I'll explain later, alright? Right now," I said, turning her in the direction of home and pushing her to walk. "I need you to be a good cousin and go home."

"But – "

"I'll explain later! Yakusoku suru. Ja ne."

"How come you know Yankumi?" Hayato asked as I sat down beside him after making sure that Kumi-ne-chan was out of sight. His face was contorted into a similar expression of suspicion.

"Wha – I – she was – " I stuttered. The three of them stared. "I met her when I inquired about transferring!"

"Ah, sou desu ka," Tsucchi said, nodding.

"Kurogin is for boys only," Ryuu said quietly. Damn.

"I – I didn't know that – before."

"It would be cool if you got in, though," said Hayato, brushing his bangs off of his face with a smirk. "We'd have more time for – "

I elbowed him. Rather firmly. Well, to get the point across. There was no need for others to know what we (we here being myself, him, and Ryuu) were doing with our spare time.

* * *

"Your homeroom teacher – "

That got their attention alright. Both of them stopped kissing and feeling me and raised their heads.

"What about her?" Hayato said in his usual offensive tone.

" – is my cousin."

* * *

"Are you dating one of them?" was the question Kumi-ne-chan asked after I told her why I was to be found one stupid afternoon hanging out with her students.

"What?"

"Well, it's only natural, isn't it?"

"You _are_ weird, aren't you?" I said, recalling once more the description.

"Don't you have a boyfriend yet?" she teased.

"Do you?" I asked back, knowing how she hated it.

"That's out of the question!"

"Very much within mine, I think," I replied, winking.

* * *

"Yankumi?" Ryuu asked.

"Hai."

"Yankumi's your _cousin_?" Hayato repeated.

"Hai."

"Maji de?"

"Hai."

"No kidding?"

"Enough already!"

Curiously, this conversation occurred with both their bodies still pressed against mine.

"So _that's why_ you two looked somewhat similar!" Hayato exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you were screwing me because I reminded you of Kumi-ne-chan!" I said, laughing. They did not find it funny, however.

"Ugh, that's disgusting."

I continued to laugh but Ryuu caught my lips in his and began French kissing me again.

"What – " I tried to ask. Hayato was working again.

"What, you thought we'd mind?" he asked, not really looking like he wanted an answer.

"You're not – ?" I tried to ask yet again.

"I don't see any problem."


End file.
